Turtledove
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: After the war had ended, at the doorsteps of the castle grounds. One young woman, who grew up in the midst of war, found herself being drawn to the one place that she feared to go. A place that was once been the essence of legend and myth. The Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Turtledove

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

After the war had ended, at the doorsteps of the castle grounds. One young woman, who grew up in the midst of war, found herself being drawn to the one place that she feared to go. A place that was once been the essence of legend and myth. The Chamber of Secrets.

Ever since she had woken up from the near end of her second year. She feared that there might be another evil within its long-forgotten walls. Other than a Basilisk, what else could haunt such a place? She had nightmares about it until new ones took its place. Like the time she was in the Department of Mysteries, with Antonin Dolohov when he nearly killed her. She also couldn't forget about Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manor.

As she entered the one bathroom that would lead her down into the castle depths. She was faced with the one ghost that she had hoped to stir from. The one that was killed by Tom Riddle Jr. back when he was in school. Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello, friend of Harry." The ghost girl gave a sad smile. She then glanced behind the broken sink area. She pointed to the opening that would lead down. "He's waiting for you."

"Who," asked the young woman with worry in her voice. Ever since the battle had stopped, she had been fighting with whatever that wanted her there. She knew that whatever the source was, was powerful and will not be ignored. "What does he want?"

Myrtle shook her head, giving nothing but sadness in her eyes. "I wouldn't know…" She floated away from the opening. "But whatever it is...don't keep him waiting."

The young woman sighed. She had a feeling that the ghost wouldn't be much help from her. She walked to the edge of the opening, seeing nothing but darkness. Before when she had gone down with Ron. She wasn't as scared as she was at that moment. But doing it alone, it was the scariest moment since the end of the war.

"Come on Hermione," she spoke to herself. Gripping her hands, allowing her nails to dig into her hands. "You survived the war." She took a deep breath, licking her lips. "You can do this."

' _Come...Turtledove._ ' A voice came into her head. It was the same voice that she had been hearing. That came with the crashing waves of power that was coming from the chamber. Calling out to her. ' _...you're almost there.'_

With another deep breath, Hermione jumped into the depths of the school that she had once loved. Into the darkness that had once held her nightmares. ' _Into the depths of snakes I go.'_

Once her feet had hit bottom. She glanced towards the door that was guarded by stone moving snakes. Hermione stopped as she was a few feet from the door. "What now," she asked. Allowing her voice to carry on the stone walls before her.

Within moments, the stone snakes moved across the door and opened. "I guess there is no turning back now." She made her way into the forgotten chamber. Allowing herself being lead. Knowing that their mystery behind it all would only drive her crazy later.

At the end of the chamber, next to the face of a man that only could be Salazar Slytherin. She saw a figure standing, facing the massive face. She didn't know if it was the figureheads of snakes or the figure before her, causing her to feel darkness around her. She stopped her footsteps, once she felt that she had gone far enough. Which happened to be a yard or so away from the figure before her.

"My turtledove," purred out a male voice. Causing shivers to run down her spine.

She had never heard this voice before, other than a few dreams that she had before. But she had felt a simpler power from him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Miss Hermione Granger," his voice purred once again.

"Who ARE you," she cried out. No one has ever called her name like he had. Not like a caressing lover of words. Nobody, not even those that she had deemed worthy of her attention had cress her like that. Not just with her name.

It was then that he turned to face her. Casing a gasp to leave her lips. There was no way she could ever forget him. A boy of her age, with curly hair that stopped at his neck. Dressed in high fashion for his time of his house. His sharp emerald eyes focused on her like a predator to its prey. She knew him because of the photos that she had seen. Back when she was studying him. The only photos that she had gotten ahold of, were when he was perfect and head boy for the school.

"Tom," she gasped. Taking a step away from him. "I saw...I saw you die!" She was hating herself. She normally didn't stutter. She would have to thank Bellatrix for doing it to her. It was because of her that she was not her Gryffindor brave, as much as she was before.

"None of that, my turtledove." His smirk made his face become dark. He made his way towards her. Each step more precise as he walked. "You...and I…" Thump, thump of his boots on the stone floor. "...will make the Wizarding World into an empire."

"What kind...of empire?" The only reason she was asking because her hunger for knowledge came crashing. She just hoped that it wouldn't get her killed in the end. "What could you do...that would convince me to help...you?" Hermione stopped walking when she felt the wall on her back.

"Do you know why I wanted to have purebloods…?" He stopped his movements when he was leaning into her. His hips, leaning into her body. Not allowing her to move.

A gasp left her lips, feeling something poking her belly. She licked her lips, as she glanced up into his darkened eyes. "No."

"It was because of lost magicks, Miss Granger." He saw the spark behind her eyes. He knew that he would get a rise out of her. Just dangling some knowledge that she didn't know about. "Did you know...that purebloods have massive libraries." He leaned down, allowing his lips near her neck. Breathing out some heat that hit her neck, seeing her shiver before him. "About magic that Merlin, himself had once used…"

His lips nipped at her exposed flesh of her neck. "...such lost magic shouldn't be withheld." He pulled away, enough to allow his arms to wrap around her waist. "Knowledge that I had wanted to share…" He picked her up, getting her legs to wrap around his waist. Feeling his member rubbing against her covered core. "...magic that I believe that you would excel in."

"If you had...won…" Her breath lost as his power was rushing at her like it had not done before. Causing her brain to fog. ' _Is he trying to sexually entice me?'_ She gasped as she felt his hardness, trying to dig into her. Even with her clothes on. "...what would have you done…?"

A deep chuckled sounded dark. "If I had won Miss Granger. I would have you...near me." He saw her eyes focused on on him. Seeing her question, across her deep brown eyes. "I know an asset when I see one." His lips nibbled at her neck, causing waves of magic to hit him from her. "You would have been _mine_. No matter what anyone had said."

He pulled away from her neck to lean his head against hers. "I would have deage for you…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions a little. "I would have used Hogwarts as my kingdom. Allowing it to be the base of operations." He kissed her neck, feeling her pulse under his lips. "I would have allowed you the reins of the school. Knowing that you are a stickler for education."

He pulled away, hearing her gasp. As her nails dig into his arms. Knowing that he had her...at least somewhere in his words. "Together...we would re-educate the Wizarding World." He ground into her, at least as much as the fabric would allow. Feeling her wetness through the layers. "It wouldn't be just purebloods with this knowledge...but the world at large."

"What about...muggle-borns," she moaned out. "Would...more like me...learn?" Even though she was enjoying the feeling of what he was giving her. She was still trying to fight for her brain to work. She knew then that she had done right with her studies. By ignoring her hormones while at Hogwarts.

"Oh yes," he grumbled darkly. "Since I had grown up...outside of the wizarding world." He kissed her lips, dominating her lips like a hungry man. Lips molding against one another, as they moved. "I want those who lived without knowledge of magic….to grow up within a wizard home." He kissed her again, feeling her getting into the moment. "Get them exposed to our world, earlier in life. Even while in school…"

"Yes…" Hermione's voice hitched, as she felt him moving against her. Enjoying the feeling of something...something other than sorrow. "I would...have...liked that." Her eyes flicked closed. Allowing him control over anything he wanted. "How...are...you here?"

"I knew that question would rise," he dug his hips into her harder. Causing a gasp to leave her lips even more. "Years ago," his voice deepened. "Before I had left the school. I did a ritual in this very chamber." He knew that he was giving her a lot of information, but knew that he needed her to trust him. "I would regenerate once my Horcruxes were no more, after my death."

"What do…" She felt his hardness even more. Causing her to losing her focus. "...you want from...me?"

"Other than sex," he ripped her clothes. She was surprised her clothes had lasted that long. "I want a bonding," he growled at her. As he saw her lace covered boobs. His teeth grazed over her flesh of her collarbone. "To be my wife...in my endeavors."

Her eyes flickered, trying to see his eyes. "Why?" It was the only word she could manage. She had never been in a similar situation before. She didn't know how to fight back from such...emotions. Shivering before him, knowing that it wasn't just from the chill of the air around them.

"I want to rule," he ripped her jeans from her body. Seeing a matching thong. "I also want an heir. To do so, I have to have a legal marriage." He then waved a hand over his own clothes, bringing himself to nakedness before her. "I know a ritual that would bind us to the old magicks of marriage. The kind that even the ministry will honor."

This caused her brain to focus on what was before her. "What are you talking about?" She glanced around, not really wanting to see his flesh. "Marriage? Heirs?"

"You; my turtledove will be my wife." This caused her to whip her focus back to him. Seeing the fire in her eyes. "I know that you're a virgin and with that. I'm able to use a ritual that will bind us at all times. Even lifetimes after this one."

"H...how...did you know?"

"Your scent, only a virgin could ever smell as good as you." He leaned down, rubbing his nose against her neck. "Vanilla, almonds, and hazelnut." His teeth grazed her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine. "Almonds is the scent of virgins. The untouched."

"What are you," she asked with uneasiness in her voice. It didn't sound like fear, but more close to wonder. "Do you have an...animagus form?"

"Very good my dear, I do have an animagus form." He reached behind her and unhook her bra, throwing it away from them. "But I'm afraid, my form would scare you." His voice was thick with lust and need. He snapped his fingers, bring a bed into the chamber from thin air. "I think we have other things to worry about, then my animagus at the moment."

He pulled her towards the bed and threw her onto the bed. Before he climbed in after her. "Now, be quiet as I start our ritual before I forget."

Hermione quivered under him. Her mind going back to being fogged. Only hearing his deep voice mumble, as he moved over her. Kissing certain spots, biting in others.

Even though there was a part of her that wanted to fight him. Keep on fighting him, since her side had won the war. She also knew that she needed to keep calm and relaxed. Knowing that if she stressed her body, even for a small bit. It would cause much pain for her.

She felt her thong being pulled from her body. Hearing his mumbling becoming fast and erratic. Like the movements of his hands, as he pets her across her body. Her skin tingled by his demonstration of his worshipping of her body. ' _He's a drug of his own…'_

She felt his hands lifting her hips. Angling his rod near her darkened cavern. Him leaning down. Kissing her neck. "As we become connected, we shall never part."

She was expecting him to just ram his way through into her. But she found was that he was easing his way into her. Like a lover would. ' _I guess, he would be my only lover…'_

He stopped just before her virginity would be taken forever. A groan left his lips, as he held himself. Allowing Hermione to breathe for a moment. "With this virgin blood, we become one in our marriage bed." He shifts his hips, causing a hiss to leave both of their lips. "You're now _mine._ "

Hermione gasped for every shift and thrust. Moving back in forth in a slow, small movements. Making the young woman lose all sense of control and thought. "More," she purred/moaned. Enjoying the feelings that he was enticing her. "I want...more."

"As my lady...wishes," he purred before picking up speed. Moving his hips like he had wanted but still held onto his control. Tom wanted to show what a lover he could be. He felt her walls starting to come in on him. "Come for me," he rasped. "Then take all of me."

Once she had come in an explosion that she had never imagine. She grabbed onto him, gasping for air. She felt as if not just her body, but her soul was soaring above the bed. Hoping that through him that she would be grounded. At least to something.

With a couple of more thrusts, he shot his seed into her. Knowing from that moment that they were forever connected. From that life and into the next. They will always be together. ' _She's a match to my forever hunger for knowledge. I will never let her go…'_

The two of them became lost in a kiss. Tying each other back to earth. Allowing each other to feel the waves of marriage bliss, through the joining of their magicks.

With a wave of his hand, an object came rushing at them from the far distance of the chamber. He pulled himself away, with a smile on his lips. Causing butterflies to stutter in her belly.

"This was once Salazar's wife's ring."

Hermione sat up, hissing from their joining. Not used to some muscles being moved. "It's not cursed, is it?" She learned from understanding pureblood families. That most of their artifacts that they were cursed.

"No," his green eyes sparkled. He opened the box for her to look at. "He wouldn't do such a thing." The ring, made of silver that looked like a snake, with small diamonds and emeralds in his scales. Its mouth opened, holding a very large emerald. "This is an Irish Emerald, non-curseable objects known to wizards."

"Why's that," Hermione asked with wonder in her voice. She had always wondered why it was so. With all the book knowledge that she had. All of them said that it wasn't able to hold a curse.

Tom chuckled. "It's because the emerald is legendary known as Merlin's Dragonheart." When he saw the raised eyebrow. He knew he had lost her. He took a deep breath. "Have you heard that Merlin was known as the Lord of Dragons?"

"Yes," her voice whispered. Not wanting to lose his train of thought, if she spoke aloud.

"Well," he glanced around for a moment. "Merlin had to kill his dragon when he found out that it wanted to kill King Arthur. When Merlin was able to do so...the dragon crashed into Ireland and became Irish Emerald."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes glaring at him. "I don't believe you." But allowed her eyes to look down to the ring before her. "It really doesn't explain the non-cursedable emerald."

"Dragons, my dear." He chuckled, as she glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "Dragons are hard to curse. Even dark curses have a hard penetrating their armor of their scales." His lips pulled back with a heartwarming smile. "This ring will protect you from all curses. Because of its protective properties that it holds."

He placed the ring on her ring finger. Enjoying the visual branding of her. Knowing that they will be husband and wife, in front of her peers.

"What about you," Hermione asked. "Where is your ring?"

Tom glanced into the ring box and pulled out the velvet lining. Once it was out, another ring was shown under it. It was the same ring as Hermione was wearing, but much bigger. The snake had a big emerald on its head, with onyx and emeralds in its scales on the silver band.

"Just like your ring. Mine will protect me as well." He placed his own ring on his finger. "Together, they will communicate to each other. Letting us know if we need one another."

He gave her a kiss. "They will even act as a portkey. If we need to be with one another. The ring will take us to the other." He laid down on the bed, bringing her close to his body.

"What...is the...plan?" Hermione's voice sounded groggy.

He could only imagine. She had been on the run for nearly a year. Then battling on cattle grounds for close to twenty-four hours. Plus coming down to his deep dark chambers where the two threw into their sexual pleasures.

"Sleep," he lightly ordered. He knew that he will never be able to order her. Nor would he want to.

As his newly bonded wife slept. He thought of names that he would use to make his new life possible. He knew that he would have to leave behind the names of Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle. He had to come up with a whole new identity.

As his thoughts ran through his head. There was one name that came to him, for he had one true friend that he had made into one of his knights. Cyrus. He would honor his friend by using that name.

His green eyes then focused on Hermione. Knowing that her name came from a Shakespearean play. Making him remember one play that called to him more than any other. Macbeth. ' _I'll be known as Cyrus Macbeth from this day forward…'_

He had to laugh at himself. After realizing what his new name had met for its meaning. ' _Cyrus means, lord. While Macbeth means, son of life.'_ His inner thoughts chuckled. After the realization had dawned on him. ' _Lord, son of life. Wow, now that sounds interesting…'_

Now that he had a new name. He knew that his appearance had needed to change as well. ' _I wouldn't want Harry Potter or Ginevra Weasley to know that I'm still around. I wouldn't want them to get in between me and my new world order…'_

He took a deep breath. He hadn't lied to Hermione about his goals for the Wizarding World. He didn't want the forgotten texts to be lost in time. Not while the Wizarding World could benefit from them.

It was one of his main arguments with Professor Dumbledore, back when he was in Hogwarts. Stating that old texts shouldn't be lost. Not while; even Merlin's works, needed to be taught in school. The only response he had gotten from his old Transfiguration Professor. "There are things in this world that are met to be lost."

Tom had never thought about that. Sure that was a lot of dark magic but was it not the teacher's job to teach the counters of such dark magic. That was one of the reasons there was a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. ' _No wonder the Aurors had a hard time taking over my Death Eaters for so long.'_

Another thought came into his mind. ' _I'm going to have to inveterate the ministry again. In order for my new identity to take hold. As well going to Gringotts to change the accounts around, along with adding Hermione's name to it…'_

He closed his eyes for a moment. ' _Was this how Severus felt like? Back when he was nothing more than a spy?'_ A part of him regretted that he had killed his young potions apprentice. He knew now why he had turned his back on being a Death Eater. ' _His love for Lily Evans Potter was too much for the call of world domination.'_

He his glanced down at the sleeping woman next to him. He has started to realize what Dumbledore had preached for so long, had met. "The power of love can out power the darkest of things…" Tom closed his eyes, trying to rein in his new found emotions. ' _Why did mother give Tomas Riddle Sr. love potion? No wonder I was born without any… They should have labeled a big fat warning on the page before making it.'_

It had taken him years, while at Hogwarts to understand that he was different. It was his old potions professor that he confided with that gave him the answers. It was during his last term of sixth year, before summer break. He cornered the professor enough to ask such questions. It was then that he learned the truth before facing his father for the first and only time.

His mother had made love potion in Horus' class before going home after graduation. She had learned from her family that she was going to be wedded off as soon as she had come home. But she had been in love with a local boy from town, who didn't love her in return. So instead of being married off like her family wanted. She love potioned his father to a loup in the next town.

Tom had faced his father's family and learned more of that story. He had learned that his family knew about his mother being pregnant with him. But did nothing to prevent him from going to the orphanage. Since they were the ones who had driven the woman there in the first place. His own father had even voiced his pleasure of knowing that the woman was dead.

"Are you like her," he remembered his own father asking. Before going for a gun. Tom raised his wand towards the man before he had even fired one shot at him. After firing off his killing curse at his own father. Tomas' father had tried to pick up the gun… Tom had no choice but to finish off the rest of the Riddle family.

' _It was kill or be killed…'_

He had gone back to his thoughts on what he wanted to look. He knew that he had to leave behind dark hair and pale skin. Tom knew that he had a lot to think about. But he knew that he can't change his appearance until Hermione had woken up. He wouldn't want to scare her.

While living as the Dark Lord in the last few years. He had learned from the Malfoys; mainly the men that she was a knowledge-hungry nuisance. While Severus had voiced that she was an inseparable-know-it-all. Stating that she would eat up a book and quote what it says right back at you. It was enough to make him chuckle in his own rooms when he was alone.

He had seen through the thoughts of Severus, Lucius, and Draco to know what kind of bookworm she was. It was enough to want to call out to his Death Eaters to make her Undesirable Number Two for a reason. He wanted to capture her, to use her knowledge to help him in some way. He had never once thought about using her against Harry Potter in any way, knowing that she wouldn't do it. Even if he had tortured her.

' _No, this was better. Having her as my wife and partner for the Wizarding World's future. It was a far better than I had hoped for…'_ He rubbed her cheek with his knuckle. As he pulled her hair away from her face. ' _Maybe I'll have her help me find Avalon or even Atlantis?'_ He knew that those would be something that she may help him with. Knowing those lost places would have an abundance of knowledge that he knew that she would want to find as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Turtledove

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

Hermione had woken up, what felt like hours later. She was feeling sore in places that she had never thought would hurt. She had read and heard about sexual encounters, but never thought that it would hurt. Her eyes flickered open, to see that what had happened wasn't a dream.

"No," his voice purred. "It was no dream, my turtledove."

Her eyes flashed darker, as she glared towards him. "Why do you call me that?"

The once dark lord chuckled. "Oh, I have my reasons. Other than the meaning of pure…" His emerald eyes sparkled with lust. "You were pure before we became one...?" He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "And I sure enjoyed our coupling," he purred into her neck.

Hermione couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and groan in pleasure from his hold. She couldn't explain the amount of...safety she felt in his arms. She never experienced love enough to feel otherwise, but safe. "What's your plan….Tom?"

"Well; one, you're going to have to call me another name that I've come up with."

Hermione's eyes opened to that statement. She gave him a worried look, for she didn't know what was coming. "And what name is that?"

"Cyrus Macbeth," he purred in happiness. Causing a true smile to grace his lips. Making butterflies in her belly to flutter from such a sight.

"Why that name and do you know the meaning behind it?" Hermione was having issues with her brain. She could not understand why he would name himself that. When, it wasn't that long ago that he nearly wipe out the Wizarding World. ' _Lord, son of life my arse. What is is planning?'_

"Cyrus because of one of my true friends I had in Hogwarts. You may have heard of him, Cyrus Black."

"You mean; Bellatrix and Narcissa's father...Sirius' uncle?" Hermione was surprised to say the lease that Cyrus Black was once Tom's true friend. She had heard a few stories from Sirius, but maybe Tom knew him as something else. Not a man that wanted his daughters to follow the Dark Lord of Britain.

"Yes," Tom nodded. "Cyrus and I were great friends… He was the one who taught me about...some pure-blooded magicks. Things that I had craved all of my life to understand." His eyes lost focus as he was lost in thought. "It was then that I wanted to be more...more than just a half-blood without such knowledge."

"Okay, I get Cyrus. But why Macbeth," she asked, wanting to know where his thought process was going.

"Macbeth was one of the plays I grew up reading at the orphanage." He smirked, while he turned his focus to her. "It showed me that there was more to life than meets the eye. Before Dumbledore came, I had a feeling that there was magic in the world. I was craving it, enough to where I was finding myself talking to snakes…"

"You do realize that the names together mean…?" Her mind had felt lost for a moment. She hated that he had thought of things without her. But then again, he did try to rule the Wizarding World of Britain. ' _Of course, he would think things through… I am way to use of Harry and Ron, it isn't funny.'_

He waved his hand to stop her. "I know what it means. That is one of the reasons why I picked it. I want to be a lord, but in a different way of course. But I also want to lead the Wizarding World to a new way of living. So you see, it goes with what I want for the future…"

Hermione sighed, she couldn't fault him in his thinking. It had made sense, at least in her mind of what he was saying. "Okay, but what about your appearance? I mean, there have to be people that remember what you've looked like at some point."

"I already thought about that…" He had gotten up to his feet. Not really caring about his nakedness. He waved his hand over his face, bringing up his cheekbones. Sharpening his jawline. Changing his hair from dark brown/black to flaming red. His eyes more of an almond shape than they were before, causing his emerald eyes to be more noticeable and sharp.

With each change that Tom made, it was enough to show Hermione that he knew what he was doing. He really didn't change much about his looks, except to highlight them better. Even his hair was a far cry than what it was before. Making him into a brand new person, altogether. Hermione was speechless after his changes were made, he was more enticing than he was before.

"Well; wife, what do you think?" Hermione was having a hard time answering him. Her brain was having a hard time focusing at the moment. "That good, I take it…" His eyebrow raised for a moment. "I don't know if I should be hurt or pleased with this outcome…" He shook his head before crawling back to bed and bring Hermione into his lap. It was when her brain started to work again.

"How...do we...tell people?" She saw from his eyes that he wasn't following her. She glanced away from him, so she could speak better. "How do we tell people, how we met?"

Tom smiled, enjoying the stuttering of his wife. After hearing her question, it brought it home to what they needed to do. Come up with a backstory, history of them knowing each other. "What did you and parents do on holiday?"

"Oh," causing the young woman to think. "My parents and I would travel during the summertime… We would go to Italy, Greece, France...just to get away from it all." She glanced towards him with worry in her eyes. "Why?"

"We could say that I'm a traveling student…" He was enjoying the spark in Hermione's eyes. He couldn't understand the feeling that he was experiencing. But he didn't want it to end. "We met while you were traveling the world, during your summers. When I had gotten word that Hogwarts was under attack, I came looking for you."

He saw that she was wrapping her arms around herself. "Then what…?" He became focused on her words, knowing that he couldn't miss a beat. Not when dealing with her. "Did we find each other in the aftermath of it all...throwing ourselves to each other in the heat of it all?"

"I didn't realize that my wife was a romantic," he stated with humor in his voice. When he saw the spark of fire in her deep brown eyes. He knew that he would enjoy her anger, but he needed to focus on what was going on at the moment. "To answer your question...yes. We will tell them that we found each other in the carnage...throwing caution in the wind and bonded."

Hermione sighed, she wasn't big on romanticism. But it was a possible outcome for them to be married like the did. If she was really thinking things through, she might have waited a day or so. But she wouldn't take it back. For some reason, she felt drawn to him even more so than she did a while ago. Soulmates came to mind, after reading a text on them a while ago.

"We should start heading out of here." Tom glanced around the chamber. "Your friends may be looking for you." He climbed out of the bed, bringing Hermione with him.

She went towards her ripped clothes and found her beaded handbag. She opened it up and dug out some clothes that she packed.

As her arm was lost within the bag, Tom came closer to her with a surprised look in his eyes. "Is that how you and your friends survived?" Pointing to the beaded bag. "By throwing everything you own...into that thing?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "I cast undetectable and extension spells on it, along with some other ones to help along with our travels." She also threw some clothes at his feet. "I believed smaller the better. Not wanting to carry something big, just because we were in hiding."

Tom laughed, not just his deep chuckles. But his full-blown laugh. He hadn't done that in years. Not since Cyrus had died. "If I had known...I would have caught you and used you for researching for me…."

"Would you have changed your believes if I were to have joined you?" Hermione didn't know what she was saying, but it seemed right to ask him. After all, he was now her husband.

"I might have…" Tom smiled. "I might have if I was given the chance of knowing you…" He hoped at least.

Hermione had pulled her clothes on. She had found a midnight blue button-up dress shirt and black jeans to put on. Along with some ballet shoes upon her feet. She had no idea that they were in there. But was glad all the same. ' _I must have gotten them from Ginny at one time…'_

Tom huffed before getting into a pair of black jeans and emerald green dress shirt. Making his eyes pop out more. He waved his hand towards his feet, where a pair of dragon hide boots rested. He waved his hand over to Hermione, making her hair braid and managed.

"There...I think now we're presentable. Don't we," he asked with a small smirk on his lips.

"If I didn't know any better," purred Hermione, as she walked towards him. Swaying her hips. "I would believe that you are trying to impress...already."

"Dress to impress my dear...how else does one get noticed?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "I want everyone to see the kind of woman I have...at my side."

She kissed him on the edge of his lips. "Keep saying things like that...will get you somewhere." She pulled away from him when he wanted to get to her lips some more. "Huh, we need to get topside."

"You are a tease…" He rushed towards her while bringing her closer to him. He moved his lips upon her with a passion that he never felt before. He pulled away, leaving both of them breathless. "Just something to remind ourselves...of what could happen...later."

"Like I could forget," she asked with a hint of sass in her voice. "You're even harder to forget with your new look."

"Speaking of a new look. I need to make a potion to make it stick." He pulled himself from her, grabbing her hand. Leading her out of the Chamber of Secrets. "I wouldn't want our children to look like my old self."

After a while of climbing out of the chamber. They found themselves back in one of Hogwarts' hallways. Leading towards the Great Hall. It was where they believed that Hermione's friends would be. When they reached the hall, they heard a few voices calling out 'Hermione.'

They turned just in time for Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushing at them. Wrapping their arms around her before bringing her down to the stone floor. While a group of others came at a slower pace. Seeing the four bodies on the floor; either crying, laughing or a mixture of the two.

Hermione cried out, "GET OFF!" She pushed her friends off of her, painting. "Sorry, but I am in a little bit of pain…"

"Sorry 'Mione, but we hadn't seen you since the end of the battle. We were worried about you," stated Ginny with a heartwarming smile on her face.

Ron glanced over towards the man that was hovering over them. He turned and glared towards Hermione. "Who's he?"

"Cyrus Macbeth," Hermione stated as she was being helped onto her feet, by said man. "He came to Hogwarts after he learned that it was under attack." A blush came to her cheeks, as she glanced down at the floor. "He came looking for me...to make sure I was alright."

Harry smiled kindly, "Thanks mate for whatever you did with the help…"

Ron butted in at that moment. "Yeah, thanks. But you see...we don't need your help…"

Hermione glared towards Ron, hitting him upside the head. "That's enough, Ronald! I won't allow you to talk to my husband like that."

"HUSBAND," the group surrounding them cried out.

"Since when dear," asked Molly Weasley. Hermione knew that she had wished that she would end up as one of her daughters-in-law. Hermione saw the worry and hurt in her eyes.

"Since last night...after the battle." Hermione's voice became small. She hated to cause her friends pain.

Tom wrapped his arms around Hermione. He could feel her uneasiness as her friends were giving her mixed looks. But one of them surprised him the most, Harry Potter. He...looked happy for some reason.

"How did you guys meet," asked Harry with his grin.

"You remember me telling you that I traveled with my parents during the summer?" When Hermione saw him nod. She went on to say, "We met during those travels. His family traveled the world for his studies...we would meet whenever we ran into each other."

Ginny beamed in her smile, "That must of have been grain. Seeing the world as a traveling student. What kind of things did you learn?"

Tom gave his heartwarming smile. "Well, I learned a lot of herbs and potion making...by harvesting and preserving while doing so." He glanced around. "Probably a lot better than your own potions master. Each reagin that I traveled, had their own healing properties than what it's grown at any greenhouse."

"Like the environment itself was a plus. For making those herbs become better for those potions," asked Hermione. Her hunger for knowledge was in her eyes.

Everyone started to laugh, after hearing Hermione. Knowing that her greatest food source, other than real food, was knowledge.

Ron grumbled, "So that's it then?" Causing everyone to look at the sour look of the youngest Weasley male. "You've settled for him…?"

Hermione at one point may have a vision for the two of them to be together. But the day that he ran out on her and Harry on their hut. It was when she fell out of the idea of love, with the youngest Weasley male. That experience made her grow up. Throwing love on the back burner until later...until Tom.

"What would you like me to say," she asked with hollowness in her voice. "That we had something…?" She shook her head, allowing her arm to wrap around Tom's waist. "That idea ended a while ago…"

"When," he asked. Sounding desperate in his voice. "When did that ended?"

Arthur Weasley chose that moment to grab his son. "No Ron, you'll hate yourself if she answers." He tugs at him to get him to move. "It's better if you didn't know…" He managed to get Ron to move. He glanced up to Hermione with a smile, before bringing Ron across the room.

Ginny hugged Hermione. "I'm happy for you, 'Mione." She pulled away, enough to where she could whisper in her ear. "If you ask me. I think you picked...a better-looking man." Causing the two the chuckle before Ginny left to follow her father and brother.

Molly shook her head, showing sadness in her eyes. "I had dreams for you, child…. But whatever makes you happy." She hugged Hermione for a moment before leaving herself.

Harry sighed, as he watched the only family he had in the Wizarding World. He then glanced towards the two. "You know," he whispered. "If Tom had a better life," his own green eyes flashed towards Tom. "...I would imagine this…" He waved towards them.

"How…," Hermione was about to ask when her friend/brother waved her to stop.

"I had a part of his magic in me...for how many years?" Seeing the light flash in the couple's eyes of understanding. "I'm not that kind of a dounder-head like Snape had liked to believe." Causing the three to chuckle for a moment. "But I must ask...how did this come about?"

Tom sighed, he waved from Harry to follow them out of the Great Hall. He had seen that many within had wanted to learn what was going on. What had caused Ronald Weasley to become angry with his female friend? The three wondered out of the castle and down to the Black Lake. It was there that the three sat around to talk, seeing that they would be alone.

"I found myself down in the chamber." He saw the surprised look from Harry, knowing he knew where he was talking about. "After the moment...I died. At least the shell of myself, dying." He took a deep breath. "The walls are a lined of my magic, magic I left behind before I left the school. Making sure that I would have another life if my Horcruxes had felled me in some way."

He saw understanding from Harry's eyes. He hadn't felt or seen any anger from the young man. It was causing him to disbelief him. ' _Does he not care for his friend?'_

His emerald eyes flashed towards Hermione. He saw that she was calm. Seeing this, he went on. "When I became...flesh again. My magic called out...to Hermione Granger."

Harry nodded, not allowing his smile to leave his lips. "I can see that…"

"Alright," stated Tom with a slight growl. "I have to ask, why aren't you angry?"

"Why would I be," asked the boy-who-lived so many times over. "Oh," he waved his hand towards Hermione. "I can see where you think I would. But I have seen her hunger for knowledge has led her and knowing that you have the same thirst for it. I really don't see an issue about the two of you… Unless you really want me to?"

Hermione giggled, "I really hope you don't feel like you should, Harry. I'm enjoying the fact that you trust me…"

Harry smiled even more. "I have learned from experience that love can be a very powerful thing." He glanced towards Tom. "You have seen for yourself on a few of those occasions, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." Tom knew what he was talking about. The young man had even taken out Quill with the power of his mother's love. "What I don't get, why haven't you asked me about my endeavor for the world?"

"I figured since you have already sold Hermione on the idea, I really don't have an issue with whatever it is." Harry's green eyes sparkled with love, understanding, and trust. "Of all things that you have learned about me, _Cyrus._ What is one of those things that have always been true?"

Tom really thought about it. He had been in the young man's head for years. Not really realizing it, but he had made him into a Horcrux. "You trust Hermione with all of your heart. Like she was made to be your sister...even without the blood to hold." He had to chuckle. "Even during her half-brain ideas from her books."

Hermione smiled, even more, causing a few tears to leak out of her eyes. Just as she glanced towards her longtime friend. "I feel the same, Harry."

Harry gave his own chuckle. "Yes, even during her book...adventures." His love for the young woman shown in his eyes. "But whatever you have planned, I want in." Harry saw the surprised looks from the couple before him. "What? You think you get all the fun...I don't think so."

Tom gave the younger man a thoughtful look. "Does this have anything to do with that you don't trust me with the Wizarding World?"

Harry laughed, "I don't know about that, _Cyrus_." He saw a spark of fire in Tom's eyes. He was enjoying this side of the man that he had once hated. "But I would like to see it better than it was...even allow muggle blooded wizards to have a chance to be in charge."

"I have already spoken to Hermione…." Tom didn't understand why he was defending himself to the one man. Other than Dumbledore, who had defeated him.

Harry waved his hand, interrupting whatever the other male was about to say. "Save it, Cyrus. I don't to hear about any plans of yours right now." His eyes became dark. "If it's not about becoming an Aurora with me, catching the rest of the Death Eaters. Then it's not worth your _time_ until that _happens_."

Tom was surprised. More than surprised with the boy before him. He had never met anyone that would prevent his plans from happening. Then again, it was what Harry had done best in all of his life.

"What do you want, Harry Potter?" It was the only question that came to him.

"If you want to change the ministry, do it from the inside," Harry smirked when Tom gave him a surprised look. "Make a name for yourself. I may take a couple of years. But people would respect you more for working alongside me. Together, we'll get the ministry to where we will agree on…"

"You didn't answer my question…."

"I want the ministry to be far," Harry glanced towards the castle. "I don't want another war to happen again. In order for that to happen. I want to work next to you."

"What about my Turtledove…?"

Harry's eyebrow raised before glancing towards Hermione. "Turtledove…? You know, it fits."

"What," gasped Hermione. "How does that even fit?"

"Well, you've always been given me the right answers. Like a _messenger_ would," stated Harry with smugness on his face. When the surprised look didn't leave the young woman's face. He sighed, "Listen to Hermione. You always looked out for me...always had a ready answer for anything that I throw at you… It just makes sense."

Tom chuckled, "She had done that, hasn't she?" He shook his head, nodding. "You know, the reason I had my Death Eaters to chase her down. Was so I could use her brain...now." He glanced towards her. "I'm glad that they never caught her."

Hermione was shocked by Tom's honesty with what he was saying. But also surprised that he was also opening up to Harry. She was almost worried about the old saying, 'To good to be true,' was going to pop up at any moment.

"Why do you say that," asked Harry. Even his green eyes had shown that he may not believe his ears.

"Well," Tom grabbed the edge of his shirt, next to his neck. Trying to get the uneasiness he was feeling to stop. "I don't if what I'm feeling now, would be the same when I saw her if they did."

"You," asked Harry with wide eyes. "You have feelings?" He shook his head. "I thought from what I've seen...from Slughorn…"

Tom nodded, "It's true what they say about love potions… Make sure that the woman doesn't get pregnant while on them…"

Hermione gasped and pointed towards him. "Your mother…?"

"Yep," was his only answer that he gave them. Then he had a thoughtful look of his own. "You want me to work with you as an Aurora?" When he had gotten a nod from Harry; he asked, "What is Hermione going to do?"

"She's going to work alongside us, as our Curse Breaker for the Department of Law Enforcement. I know enough people in the DLE as is. I'll just get them to arrange it for all of us to work together."

Hermione glanced towards the hill, leading towards the school. She saw something that caused her to whip her head towards Harry real quick. "What about Ron?"

Harry shrugged, "What about him?" His voice became quiet after seeing movement coming towards him. "After him leaving us for nearly a couple of months. It's his loss…"

The group of three agreed with his statement, even though there was a lot of say. But knowing that someone was coming and needed to wait until later to talk some more. The person that came down, was the only female young Weasley. She came and sat next to Harry before looking around.

"So what are you lot down here?" Her blue eyes glared towards Harry. "Everyone was looking for you. Hoping that you would lead us to the new age...or something."

Harry blushed, "I don't know about that, Ginny." He glanced towards the lake. "I was hoping to have a quiet life after all of this."

"What do you mean, you're not coming back to Hogwarts?" Ginny looked a bit lost when she asked Harry her question.

"No," Harry shook her head. He glanced towards the ancient castle, seeing smoke in some places. "I'm done with school...it was never a place for me. At least," he glanced down at his hands. "...not really."

Ginny gasped, she reached out for one of his hands. But moved away from her. "I thought...we would end the school...together."

Hermione smiled sadly, she knew what Harry was feeling. After fighting against the Death Eaters for so long. Thinking about school...it really didn't feel right to go back. ' _And I'm the one who thrives on grades.'_

"Ginny," Harry glanced at the younger woman. "I can't stay here...not after everything."

"So...that's it," she asked with a glare in her eyes. "After everything that I had done...you're going to run away?" She then glanced towards Hermione with hatred in her eyes. "It's because of you, isn't?"

Hermione was about to say something when Tom stepped in. "It's because of me if you have to know…"

This caused all three of them to look at him. He saw the surprised and worried looks from Hermione and Harry. But from Ginny, he saw confusion. "Why, you?"

"I'm selfish," Tom answered simply. He took a deep breath. "It's because of me traveling for my studies that I have a hard time wanting to get to know people. Harry had offered to start Aurora training with me, so I wouldn't feel...uncomfortable. By not knowing anyone…"

"Oh," Ginny looked thoughtful before glancing towards Harry. "Why didn't you say so? I would have understood that you wanted to help Cyrus." She smiled, trying to grab his hand again.

"Ginny," Harry growled at the ginger-haired woman. Causing her to stop what she was trying to do. "I don't...feel comfortable about a relationship." He glanced away, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. "I need to find myself...after everything that has happened."

"It's because of Ron, isn't?" Causing everyone to look at her. "You know, he was eating himself up. When he realized he couldn't find the two of you, again. He really was looking for you."

"That's not it, Ginny." Harry glanced up. "It may be apart of it, but I really need to know what I want in life. Before I try settling down...with anyone."

"Alright Harry," she sounded defeated. "You know where to find me…"

Harry nodded, "I know, Ginny."

The ginger-haired woman glanced towards Hermione. "So what is your plan," she asked in a sassy undertone. It was driving Tom to want to kill her, but only for a moment.

"She is going...where I go."

"Oh," Ginny turned towards Tom. "Why would she want that? I mean, she's followed Harry and my brother around for ages."

"You have forgotten, we're married." He raised his hand, along with grabbing Hermione's to show the rings. "So where I go, she goes. We're going to be working in DLE together."

Ginny turned to Hermione with a thoughtful look. "So, you're not returning to Hogwarts either? What about your perfect grades?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Some things are more important than grades right now." She smiled sadly at one of her female friends that she had ever made. "Catching Death Eaters before they become their own Dark Lord, is one of them."

"When you put it that way," Ginny sighed sadly. "You make a lot of sense." She shook her head. "But I don't have to like it…" The ginger-haired woman grinned. "So what's the plan for the lot of you?"

Tom smirked, "First; once businesses are back up and running. We're going to get new wands."

"Why new wands," Ginny asked, as she glanced at her two friends. "Where's yours?"

Harry groaned, "We lost ours at Malfoy's Manor."

"You got caught," gasped Ginny. "What happened?"

"Ron and I were in the cellar." He glanced towards Hermione with sadness in his eyes. "While Hermione…"

She grabbed her left arm while closing her eyes. Seeing that she was trying to fight off whatever memories of that place had caused. Tom asked softly, "What happened?" He pulled up her shirt sleeve, pushing her hand away and saw what was under it. "Who did this," he growled.

"Bella…," she barely answered him.

"I'll kill her…"

"Too late," answered Ginny with heat in her own eyes. "My mum did it for ya."

"Well," Tom huffed. "She took my fun." He glanced towards the youngest of the Weasleys. "What does your mum like…?"

"Yarn," answered the three others that surround him.

His eyebrow raised for a moment and chuckled. "She likes to knit, doesn't she?" He heard their 'yep,' it was enough to please him in some way. "If I give her some yarn and asked to make me something, would she?"

It brought a round of laughter from all of them. It caused everyone to ease up from whatever tension had caused them to have. Tom had never been part of a group that he was able to laugh with. ' _Was this how Cyrus thought of things, back when we were in Hogwarts together? I had hoped so.'_

Ginny smiled sadly, "What are the other things you have planned?"

Tom smirked, "Go to the ministry and get things taken care of. Before we go the DLE to apply for the Aurora testing." His eyes became dark with meaning. "Like taking our N.E.W.T.s while there, being one of them."

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Also providing the ministry and Gringotts your up to date information." His own green eyes flashed with knowledge. "Like where you're going to live? I could always open my doors for you two, knowing that we'll be working together."

"Grimmauld Place," asked Hermione with shock in her eyes. "Come on Harry, the last time we were there. One of the Death Eaters nearly caught us there."

"Speaking of which," chuckled Harry. "Do you think he ever got out of there?" His lips pulled into a smirk. "I mean, we did leave one there when we were running from the ministry?"

Hermione closed her eyes, groaning. "I hope not. Otherwise...we have a dead body to clean up." Her voice became distant. After thinking about some possibilities that might be the case. "I might just have you and Cyrus to look over the place…" She shivered.

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. "You can always come back to the castle with me, Hermione. Let everyone know that everything is alright...everyone had missed you." She glanced towards Harry. "Even you, Harry."

The dark-haired male, with a mop on his head nodded. "Yeah, we should let everyone know that we're alright." He took a deep breath. "Once we get Hermione inside…" He glanced over at Tom. "You and I will head for London. Hermione will follow...after allowing us a few hours to check the house over."

Tom nodded, "Alright." He knew when to let things go. He was no longer in charge. ' _I hate that Harry Potter has a head on his shoulders…'_

Hermione needed time away from a possible death at the house that they would be living. He could see that she had enough of death. It was one thing that dealing with death on a battlefield but another, at a place of living. She needed to stay at the castle, where she can help out.


End file.
